


Speech

by Graciekit99



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/F, Fluff, Korvira Week, kuvira is bad with people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Kuvira does not want to make a speech. Korra did not know why.Korvira Week 2020     Day 5: Passion
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Kudos: 28





	Speech

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but I've literally scrolled 5 different archives for resources for a history essay and I am not going to FAIL or fall behind. Anywho Korvira week shouldn't be what I should be going but god I need to read something over Medieval Ireland or coal strikes.

Kuvira hated every last word. She glared down at the suggested start points of the speech she was meant to deliver tomorrow. But nothing sounded right. It was either too commanding like her Great Uniter speeches or went too off topic. She did not understand why she was the one having to make the speech, she had long given up trying to improve her public image. Many in the former Earth Kingdom would rather see her executed than walking free.

It was not like she was truly free anyway. She was only in her fourth year of house arrest, no traveling outside of Zaofu, having to sign in with the city guards once a week but for her it was simply just traveling that she missed most.

Korra noticed Kuvira sitting alone in one of pavilions grumbling down at a pile of sheets. Naga ran a head and greeted her messing the pile of sheets she had placed on the ground. Kuvira petted Naga before she picked up the now ruined paper.

“The ground isn’t a safe place to store paper.”

“Maybe I wanted it destroyed.”

“Save the blood thirsty passion for the speech sweetie. You’ve got this.”

“No,” she paused for a moment. “No, I don’t. I didn’t choose to give this speech. This is meant to be your job.”

Kuvira shoved one of the sheets she’d been holding into Korra’s chest and walked off but Korra kept up with her.

“You said that we’d talk out our problems. What’s really wrong Ku? You love talking. You never shut up in bed.”

“This is different.” Kuvira stopped and turned to her girlfriend. “I’m scared of what people might say. Last time I was in front of a crowd they wanted me dead.”

“Yeah but that was years ago now.”

“Don’t make me play the fool Korra. I’ve read the papers and the column pages. It may as well be the number one gossip topic in Zaofu over our relationship.”

Korra hugged Kuvira, pulling her as tight as possible into her arms. Naga took this as her key to join in too almost knocking the two women down.

“Forget about the speech, I’m just going to hide you away all to myself tomorrow. And if Suyin comes looking for us, she can go fuck herself.”

Kuvira snored as she laughed. She began to feel a little less on the edge of a panic attack. “You know I love you even more when you do these things for me.”


End file.
